Ranma no Go
by panatlantic
Summary: A x-over with hikaru no go... it had to happen sooner or later
1. hikaran1

Ranma no Go - 1  
  
  
Furinkan High student 1: "Hey! did you hear? Ranma got taken to the hospital last night in an ambulance!"  
Student 2: "Really? What happened?"  
Student 1: "I dunno... do you think maybe he lost a fight or something?"  
Student 2: "Maybe Akane cooked dinner..."   
Student 3: "Nah! I saw him this morning and he looked okay..."  
Student 1: "We could just ask Nabiki..."  
Student 2: "Yeah right! Who's got that kinda money?"  
Nabiki scowled at this comment picked up by her favorite method of collecting information, namely eavesdropping (and only her favorite seeing as how it was free). She hadn't made nearly as much money off Ranmas hospitalisation as she'd hoped seeing he was back at school already ~ she'd have to get him back for that somehow.   
  
Sayuri: "Hey Akane! what happened to Ranma yesterday?"  
Yuki: "Hmpf. Why should I care what happens to him?"  
Sayuri: "Well he is your fianc*mmpf* " Yuki clapped her hand over Sayuri's mouth to save her from the wrath of Akane.  
Akane: "Well anyway he passed out or something last night after I made dinner, and after that no one much felt like eating, so I bought heaps of leftovers so we could have a picnic for lunch today!" Akane smiled, presuming that look of horror on her friends face was actually one of pleasant suprise, the same one her family always had when she suprised them with her homecooked dinners.  
  
After lunch break (After Sayuri and Yuki had been taken to the nurse with some 'mysterious' ailment) Miss Hinako in her normal fashion started handing out history tests, Ranma groaned... history was his worst subject and to top it off he'd had no time to study the revious night since he'd fainted or something and woken up in the hospital. He'd since decided the previous nights.. er... event, was just a hallucination caused by the mere vapours from Akanes cooking... and the headache? Well it wouldn't be the first time he'd got a concussion from Akane either.  
  
"Ohh... is that a history question?" Probed the voice in his head.  
"Yaearrrrgh!!!!!!!"  
"Is there a problem Mr. Saotome?"  
"Er... uhm... heh.... no ma'am..."  
At this point Akane spoke out, "Miss Hinako, Ranma fainted yesterday, an ambulance even came so he's probably not well."  
Miss Hinako looked on suspicious that it was a ploy to get out of a test, especially given Ranma record with tests.  
"No, no... I'm fine Ma'am." Grumbled Ranma, absently wondering if 'fainted' made him sound weak and wondering if the tomboy couldn't have used 'passed out' instead... yeah... girls 'fainted', men 'passed out'.  
*Look at it this way* ranma thought *its just another hallucination... yup, definatley concussion... I'm suprised the doctors didn't pick it up...*  
"Eh... actually we've been through this already... "  
*Yup... I think you're a ghost or something... whoa... this is one of the most detailed delusions I ever had..."  
Is it possible for a ghost to sweatdrop?  
*Look, just don't come out unless I call you, my mind is my own and i don't want you messing with it.*  
"But I just..."  
*Did I call?"  
"No.."  
*So... whats your name?* It seemed despite his dubious upbringing with the elder Saotome Ranam ha dsome manners, and asked more out of boredom than anything else, after all he'd already answered all the questions on the test he knew the answers to... maybe he could bluff a few of the others, but otherwise...  
"Fujiwarano Sai"  
"Sai? Wierd name..."  
"Oh... I suppose Ranma is common...?"  
"Point taken.. so who are you?" In Ranmas experience the best thing with ghosts was to figure out what they wanted, give it to them and deny they ever existed for the rest of your life. The hardest part was feigning shock whenever you met a new one.  
***one, life story later  
*so he cheated...? man that sucks..."   
  
***two life stories later (if you count Honinbo)  
  
*AH... so thats who the blood on the board belonged too... so the reason you're haunting me is becaus eyou wanna play more go?* Sai assented. *Well sorry, but Go is for Old People and girls - not interested!*  
Suddenly Ranma was come over with a wash of dark emotion - even his cast-iron stomach which had saved him from some of the most serious dishes Akane had fed him couldn't handle it and he bolted from the classroom with his hands over him mouth before emptying its contents at the students basin.   
Student 2: "Yup... definately Akanes cooking..." Luckily Akane and Miss Hinako had gone to check on Ranma so she missed the comment.  
"Are you okay Ranma?"  
"What did you do?" Yelped Ranma apparently to noone.  
"Saotome? are you alright? You should go to the nurse."  
"I think my saddness about not being able to play go seeped into your subconscious" Sai explained.  
"Er... I'm fine now..." Ranma explained weakly to Miss Hinako, who was shocke dto think he still wanted to sit the test, Ranma was actually too preoccupied to realise the escape and returned to the class.  
*Okay... okay... I'll play Go or whatever... but if anyone sees me...* Ranma left it hanging as he went back to trying to bluff the test. 


	2. Prologue

this is a x-over i would like to see done just better (i have a bad case history of starting fics and never finishing ~gomen ^_^;)  
  
Ranma no Go - Prologue  
  
Ranma picked himself up through the rubble of the newly created, ranma-shaped, a la Mallet, hole in the Tendo home. So maybe calling her an uncoordinated, flat chested barbarian *had* been toeing the line, but really... Kasumi wordlessly passed him the necessary tools and cleaning equipment with a sympathetic look before returning to the kitchen to salvage anything edible for dinner after Akanes latest bout at...and he used the word tentatively... 'cooking'.  
  
It was almost... well not even almost, it was definately becoming routine now and he'd mastered his fix-and-clean-technique to the level he hardly even had to think about it. Once the seamless repairs were complete he set about straightening up the outdoor area - basically a little rubble, a bit of dust and the overturned Gomoku Narobe his old man had been playing with Tendo with earlier. He took his time gathering the stones to give Akane time to burn off a bit of her battle aura before returning inside.  
  
Turning the board over he saw a dark stain in one corner, groaning mentally at the stain on what was probably an expensive board he tried rubbing at it with his sleve to no avail. Kasumi who had since decided tonight was perhaps a good nght to order take-out came up behind Ranma and looked at him askance.   
  
"Hey Kasumi! Do you have anything that'll get this stain off?"  
  
"Ara... What stain Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Huh? Here!"  
  
"Can you see the stain?" Asked a voice, unbenownst to Ranma heard only by him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you hear my voice?"  
  
"Who said that?" 'Oh great... the baka-tomboy has given me braindamage' he mused.  
  
"You can hear my voice, can't you? I found him, I finally found him! Thankyou, thankyou god, I will, I will, I will once again return to the mortal realm..."   
  
"Oh my!" Commented Kasumi as Ranma passed out. 


	3. hikaran2

'...A disguise so clever... so... so devious no one will ever figure.. hehehe...'  
"Ranma... that is so obviously you." Commented Nabiki.   
"Na... Nabiki... how'd you tell it was me?"  
"Oh please... if I wasn't meant to why you wear it to breakfast in the first place?"  
"...!"  
""I tried to warn you.""  
'Shut up Sai... I needed to test the disguise on people that know me to see if it works.'  
"Are you meant to be in disguise Ranma?" Asked Kasumi, who had, truth be known, been less than oblivious to the trench coat and dark glasses donned boy.  
"... How much?"  
"Hmm... I'm feeling generous..." Not to mention curious... "1000 Yen"  
""Is that a lot of money Ranma?""  
*sigh*  
  
  
If ghosts could sweatdrop, it turns out they can facefault.  
""Girl!""  
'Shutup.'  
""...Uhmm...""  
'...It's a curse, okay? Like you and the go-board thing kinda.'  
Ghosts it seemed had some sense of discretion and Sai had manners to boot so decided to keep quiet on the matter. Why Ranma fond it necessary to disguise himself to play Go he wasn't sure... maybe the game had changed a lot since Honinbo...?  
'Cold water girl, hot water boy, kapeesh?'  
Though she'd only ever admit she did it for the money she enjoyed giving 'girl-type' Ranma makeovers... liking this kind of 'girly' stuff would ruin her reputation... she grinned as Ranma grimaced again.  
"Of course I'm really a boy dammit!"   
"Calm down Ranma... its only lipstick." Smirked Nabiki.  
"Arghh!! No lipstick!!"   
"But it sets off the eyeshadow so well..." Pouted Nabiki, who had taken advantage of Ranma's inattention to give 'her' the works - as well as planting a small receiver..  
"...!"  
"Fine, have it your way... but don't come crying to me when you don't get asked on dates!" Called Nabiki as Ranma-chan ran out.  
  
  
'What is it with girls and pink anyway? I hate pink!'  
""...Well it does go well with your...""  
'Aw shut up... I'm only doing this so you can like get this hand of god thing or whatever and pass on...' Grumbled Ranma miserably.  
""...are you sure that's all it will take?"" Asked Sai, a little surprised at Ranma's self assurance that he'd depart.  
'Yup! That how it always works!' Ranma replied happily. Sai mentally hoped so, unsure how long he could been with Ranma's moodswings as the 'boy' went from depressed to hyper in 2.5 seconds. ''sides, I figure I owe you for helpin' me on that test and all... getting those ancient history ones right sure freaked Ms Hinako out!'   
""..."" Insubstantial sweatdrop. ""Isn't that technically cheating?""  
'Naw... I figure its not like I need to know that stuff anyway. Besides if I wanted to know it I'd have bothered learning it in the first place.'  
""...""  
""Where are we going anyway?""  
'I dunno... I'll probably think of something... Ah! Look!'  
""That looks like an eating establishment Ranma...? Ranma?""  
  
  
'Wa~ah... so full!'  
""If you eat like that it'll spoil your disguise.""  
'No way...parfait is a distinctly girly thing to eat so it only reinforces my disguise.'  
""...""  
'Anyway I remembered where we could go... hey... that was a pun.. get it...?'  
""...""  
  
  
"Ranma... are you sure you know how to play...?" Asked Dr Tofu, wondering what new crisis had driven Ranma into drag again.  
"Uhm.. uhm... what's a sumi again?"  
'Saiiiii! I dunno what those things mean...'  
"Ranma, if you really want to learn Go, you'll have to take a class, here, I've got a friend that teaches a Go class's on Saturdays..."   
'Let's go Ranma!   
"What?!? Extra school?!?! NO WAYurghh...!" Ranma clutched his hands to his mouth and ran for the basin. Being a doctor and all this was not unnoticed by Ranma.  
"No...blerghh... abolughhh... not..."  
""Please..?""  
"Ra...ranma...?"   
"...the address...?" Asked Ranma of Dr Tofu when the next wave of nausea had passed.  
  
  
Nabiki was confused. So far she'd spent most of her Saturday listening to Ranma mumble about Sai's - she presumed this was the latest rival's weapon of choice, stuff his face with ice-cream and act like an idiot and now humiliate himself in front of Dr Tofu and lose the aforementioned ice cream down the sink. Now he was voluntarily taking a class? Presumably just another fad or challenge. Things caught Ranma's mind every now and then which he'd master in a couple of days, lose interest and forget about before moving onto the next, a talent which Nabiki envied though she'd never admit it.   
  
  
'...so..... boring.....'  
""Ranma! At least try to look interested!"" Begged Sai.  
'aw.... but I hate this... the class is full of old fogies an... no way... don't cry...' Ranma clapped her hands over her mouth to try to control the wave of nausea. 'Alright! I'm listening! I'm listening!'  
"Are you alright miss...?" Asked the Sensei of the newest student, a little redhead who seemed to be passing in and out of consciousness since the class began.  
"Yeah, yeah... just fine." She replied sarcastically, completely contrary to the sweet-'n-innocent look she portrayed.  
"Eh.. oh good." Sweatdrop.   
"Huh. Is it time to go?" She asked expectantly.  
"Er... actually we're just playing some matches, you'll play me. You're a beginner right? We'll just do an easy exercise then."  
Ranma watched the stone taking exercise with minimal interest, paying more attention to some guy picking on some other old guy.  
'So like the guy in the bad wig is being a total jerk to the other guy, right?' Verified Ranma to Sai, not entirely following what was going on. Getting the affirmative Ranma added, 'Jeez... doesn't he know the strong are supposed to protect the weak? What's the point in bring strong if you can't help people...?'  
""Challenge him Ranma! I'll show him no mercy! And then... Ranma..?""  
The Sensei having noticed Ranma spacing out again had moved onto another student, when he noticed the girl stand up and approach.. well... his other vexing student.  
"Hey old man! Leave him alone!"   
""No Ranma!""  
  
""....""  
'Well how was I supposed to know Ki could do that to artificial hair... jeez I wouldn't like anything that flammable on my head... do you think they'll let me back next week?'  
""...""   
'Jeez... how strict... I mean I accidently set things on fire all the time at school and they never kicked me out... Yeah well who needs it?'  
""...""  
'Anyway... I saw this add for a place a couple of blocks away anyhow, we can go there an' play... okay? okay?'  
""...""  
  
  
"Umo... excuse me ma'am...?" Asked Ranma of the young woman at the counter. "Can anyone play Go here?"  
"Oh! Is this your first time here? Just write your name here!"   
"Thankyou..." Ranma peered at her namebadge. "Ishikawa-san."  
""Ranko?""  
'Well I can hardly use my own name...'  
"Now put your Go level here."  
"Huh... um..."  
"Have you played before at all...?"  
"Um.."  
Ishikawa decided to let it slide since such a cute kid would have no trouble getting someone to show her the ropes.  
"Oh man... lookit all these old geezers..."  
...and then again maybe not...  
"Don't any kids my age play..? Ohh!! I wanna play with him!"  
"Uh..? Me?"  
"Pleeeeeease? I don't wanna play some lecherous old fart..."  
""Ranma... you'll get us thrown out!""  
"Er... I mean... I've had some bad experiences with older men..." It wasn't untrue... Happosai was a complete perv... "Would you please play with me...?" Asked Ranma bowing cutely.  
"O... of course!" Stuttered Akira. "Lets go to the back."  
'Hook, Line and Sinker.' Thought Ishikawa.  
"My name's Touya Akira."  
"Tendo Ranko."  
"Hey wait! You haven't paid yet!" Called Ishikawa, snapping out of her shoujo manga induced daydream. "Children are 500 yen!"  
"I have to pay?!?!" 'Sai! I spent all my money on ice-cream already!'  
"This is her first time, right Ishikawa-san? Let's give her a break."  
"Well... If Akira-kun says so..." Not to forget an in residence cutie might attract some more customers, thought Ishikawa.  
"Thankyou!" Chimed Ranma.  
  
  
"So how good are you?" Asked Touya, to get some idea of his opponent.  
"UH... not sure... strong probably."  
"Probably?" Asked Akira a little disappointed that his opponent had no grounding. "Well put down 4 or 5 stones and..."  
"Like a handicap...? No way! We're the same age right? Lets play! Let's play!"  
"Eh... okay you go first."  
"Alright! I'm black... uhmmm... here!" Ranma placed the stone where Sai indicated. "Sorry I'm a bit slow and all..."  
  
  
'Mou... can I sue for RSI?' Queried Ranma flexing his hand experimentally.  
""You call yourself a martial artist and you can't handle one game of Go?""  
'... So anyway... did we win...?'  
""Of course.""  
'Huh. Well I guess it was only a kid...'  
"Oh, Ranko, how'd your game go...?" Asked Ishikawa dreamily.  
"My hand hurts." Pouted Ranma.  
"Haha... never mind, you just need more practice, try holding the stones differently."  
"Yeah, I guess I need heaps more practice before I can play people.  
"Here, there's a Children's Go tournament next week, why don't you check it out?"  
""Pleasssssssseeeee?""  
"Yeah maybe, thanks!"  
  
  
""I can't believe you got us thrown out of the tournament.""  
'It's your fault for telling me the answer in the first place.' Countered Ranma.  
""It was supposed to be my reward for doing your homework all week."" Wept Sai.  
'And you got some wrong!'  
""I told you I didn't know any modern history!""  
'Well neither did I so it made sense at the time...'  
""Baka.""  
  
  
Nabiki was bored. Ranma's latest obsession seemed to be getting kicked out of anything to do with Go. Nothing even worth blackmailing him with so far.  
  
  
"Tendo Ranko?"  
""Ranma, that's you!""  
'Huh? Who?'  
""It's that boy from the Go club!""  
"Oh. Hey Touya-kun!" Ranma smiled genuinely at the kid he'd played his first, and so far only, game with.  
"Eh? Oh... umm..." Touya was momentarily disarmed.   
"I didn't see you at the tournament?"  
"No... no... did you play?"  
"Nah, I was just checking it out... I didn't realize so many kids played, like younger than me too! I was really impressed."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. hikaran3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I wanted to know... are you planning to become a pro?"   
"Who me? Nah! Go is too boring. I'm gonna be the best martial artist ever!"  
"???" Had Akira seen the 'incident' with the Ki just a week ago at the Go center this might have been more plausible. Instead he got the same picture of girl-type Ranma that had sent many all-you-can-eat establishments broke - just more so since Nabiki had gotten as far as rouge this week. Ranma meanwhile was fighting back nausea at Sai's latest 'bout of depression.   
"I'm going to become a Pro." Somewhere between barf and teasing Sai, Ranma immediately returned her full attention to Akira.  
"Really?"   
Sweatdrop.   
"Uh. yeah."   
"Well that's pretty cool. from what I've seen from my pop everything pays better than martial arts." Stated Ranma matter-of-factly. Sweatdrop.   
""Ranma! There's a strange boy watching us.""   
'I know. Why'd he have to show up now when I'm dressed like this?'   
"Ranma, prepare to die!" Screamed Ryoga impaling the pavement where Ranma used to be with his umbrella.   
"Sorry Touya-kun, I gotta split. Later."   
"Huh? What about my challenge?"   
'Sai? I tuned out after the pro stuff. what'd he say?'   
""After the part about tournaments? You said you could beat anyone at anything if you wanted and he said he won last time because of a handicap on white and you said you never lose and challenged him and then...""   
'Aw crap. I really gotta learn to pay attention to what I say.' Insubstantial sweatdrop. 'Hey! You told me we won!' Really big insubstantial sweatdrop.   
"Alright... alright. uh. when?" Dodge, dodge, block.   
"Right now!" Demanded Touya.   
'Man. I musta really pissed him off.'  
""You were. rather insistent about how much Go made you want to...""   
'Alright already. I get the point.' Duck.   
"Okay I'll meet'cha at the Go place from last week in half an hour, 'K? Ack Rain!" Touya watched somewhere between rage and shock as Ranma kicked Ryoga into an alley, only to be attacked again by a wild pig that must have been disturbed by the commotion. The girl made light work of this new opponent punting it easily into LEO. Ranma meanwhile had broken into a fit of laughter.   
"Yeah take that pig!"  
""Ranma duck!""   
"Ranma stop picking on P-chan!" Screeched Akane appearing out of nowhere swinging her mallet. However it didn't connect and the over extension sent her falling to the ground.   
"Huh?"   
"I... I ducked it!" Declared Ranma wide eyed. 'I guess you're good for something after all Sai!'   
""...besides cheating on tests and homework?""   
'er. yeah.'   
"Raaaanmmmmmaaaaa."   
"Erk. Cya Touya!" Ranma ran off... or rather ran for a burst before jumping to a roof and leaping away.  
"..." Touya was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Ranko's (or was it Ranma?) almost win had been a fluke. Maybe he had just been having a bad game. Read the moves wrong, underestimated. Yeah. That was it. If the girl even showed up at the club he'd beat her easily.   
"Hey! Are you okay? Did that baka hurt you?" Asked Akane, still brandishing the mallet. It was obvious to her that this boy was no martial artist .   
"Huh? Stay away from me!" Yelped Touya as the hammer missed his skull by mere centimeters.   
"Hmpf. Boys!" Declared Akane, stomping away with the top-heavy mallet slung casually over her shoulder.  
  
"Ishikawa-san?" Ishikawa looked up at the enquiry to find a rather bedraggled girl at the door to the club- the same girl Touya-kun had been asking about.   
"Ranko-chan?" She asked with genuine concern. Ranma grimaced at the '-chan' part but said nothing on Sai's advice. Sai it seemed knew many thing about manners. Maybe even more than Kasumi mused Ranma.   
"Is Touya.." 'No way! I don't wanna say it!'   
""Trust me Ranma.""   
"Is Touya-sempai here yet?"   
"No. Are you meeting him today?"  
"Ye.. yeah." 'Hey.. Sai... what's with the goofy smile? huh? Huh?'   
"Aren't you coming in?"   
"Uhm.. I don't wanna get your carpet wet."   
"Ranko." Asked Ishikawa mock sternly.   
"You don't have any money, do you? Ah. Come in. You can owe me! Besides, Touya said he wanted to play you again."   
'No way! She's like totally not suspicious or nothing! You're good at this kinda thing Sai!'   
""Thanks. I think. Quick. Smile.""  
  
********************************************************  
  
"So if I hold it more like this. " Ranma imitated the way old geezer #7 held the stone. "Ah! Thanks mister!" Sai was occupied watching a game on one of the monitors on one side of the room so Ranma more out of boredom than anything else had decided to pick up some of the basics - and the cute act was sure paying off - Ranma being the attention-requiring sponge he was had mastered the technique easily. "I wish my grand daughter was interested in Go like you are!" Commented geezer #9 for the 4th time. "Oh! Touya-sempai!" Declared Ranma standing, getting both Touya's and Sai's attention. Sidling up along side him she added, "I need ya ta lend me 500Y cos I don't have any money." Sweatdrop. Insubstantial sweatdrop. 'What's with that look.?'   
""You have no tact.""  
  
**************************  
  
"I'll nigiri!" Declared Ranma happy to be able to show off her newly acquired skills. "You.. uh.. do the other part."   
".."  
"Even! I got black. oh, an."   
""ojiisan""   
"ojisan told me 'bout the komi thing so don't think we'll let you win again so easy. Uhm. Upper right kosumi."   
"Lower right."   
""Uhm. Ranma? You don't have to announce where you're going to place.""   
"It helps me concentrate. You always yell out your attacks when fighting."   
"Huh?"   
"Oh. uh. nothing. just thinking out loud.. ahaha." Ranma explained to Touya.   
""Doesn't that make it easier for the other guy to dodge the attack?""   
'Well yeah. I wouldn't want them to get hurt or nothin'.'  
""..."" Insubstantial sweatdrop.   
"I... I have nothing."   
"Huh? But. we're not even finished yet! Hey. you don't look so good."   
'He's so serious. Sai? What'd you do?'   
"Are you even listening to me? Touya? Hello? Uhm.. Oh man! It's after 6! I gotta go."  
  
********************  
  
"Hey! Ranma! You're going the wrong way. Ranma? Watch out for that.!" Splash.   
"Huh.? Did you say something Akane?"   
"Geez. What is it with you lately?"   
"Hmm."   
"Hey are you even listening to me? Oh man are you gonna get it."   
""Er. Ranma.""  
"Hmmm."   
Flights now boarding for Air Akane Flight 7366 at Gate 5.   
'Hey Sai?'   
""Ranma. do you realize we're very, very high in the air?""   
'It wasn't necessary - I don't care what you say, you could of let him win or something.'   
""He would have known. If you were in a fight and the other guy wasn't taking you seriously, would you be satisfied?""   
'Well. No. But it's only a game Sai!'   
""It wasn't just a game to him. If someone said your martial arts was just play would you....""   
'Okay.. okay I get your point. Hey! Do you think Touya is trying to get the hand of god thing too?'   
""Ranma! The ground!"" Crash.   
'Ow. That girl has serious aggression issues. Hey Sai! Look where we are!'   
""Ah! This is the place the tournament was! Shouldn't we get out of here before someone recognizes you? (though I really wanna stay and play go)""  
'Nah! It's okay. No one will recognize me as a boy... oh man! When'd I get wet?' Insubstantial sweatdrop.   
"Hey you!"   
"Uh.. yeah?"   
"You're that kid fromthe tournament! Come with me."   
"Hey!" Ranma easily broke out of the feeble hold and glared at her attacker.   
"Grab me again and I'll..." 'Hey Sai. whats a more polite way to say 'beat you into submission?'   
"You're not in trouble! Someone just wants to meet you!"   
"Who? Touya?" Ranma curiously released the headlock she had on him.   
""Please Ranma?""   
"Geez. Okay lets go."  
  
"Touya Meijin! I just caught that girl outside!"   
"Caught.?" Queried Ranma with an evil smirk while cracking her knuckles.   
"Er.. met?"Ogata corrected self-consciously. Ranma was somewhat of a professional when it came to being an abductee and this was no comparison.   
"I came with you because I decided to and I'll leave when I want to." She menaced.   
""Ranma! This is the man closest to the hand of god!""  
'How do you know?'   
""It was on the picture box at the Go Club.""  
'Oh.'  
"Oh hey! I get it now! You're Touya's dad, right? I know he was totally bummed and all about that game and I'm even gonna apologize and stuff if that's wha..."   
'Whoa! Sai! Do you see that?'   
""See what Ranma?""   
"I want to know your ability."   
'This guys battle aura... it's huuuuuge.'   
"Sit down."   
"No way! You can't just grab people off the street and make them play!"  
""Ranma. Please let me play him.""  
'. ..you realize this is going to cost you?'  
""Homework for a month. I promise.""  
'..and assignments.'  
""...and assignments!""   
"Hehe! Ok! I'll do it!" Grinned Ranma, sitting down.  
'An idiot savant?' wondered Touya Meijin.  
'Hey Sai. what is it with those scary faces? I don't get it? Why's everyone so serious?'   
"".5,3.""  
'Sai,,, I don't understand.'   
"".3,3.""  
'Sai! Sai. Meijins aura. his hands.  
"".4,4.""  
'Oh yeah. if I hold the stones like that.'   
".3,2."  
'If I could play like that.'  
"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ranma dropped the bowl of stones on the floor accidentally, several of the glass stones cracking on impact. "Ah! Um. I'll pay for it I promise.. uh.. gotta go...."   
"What the..? This is the 6th floor!"   
"She's gonna jump!" Screamed someone as Ranma pulled open the window and launched herself out.  
  
**********  
  
"Sai! Sai you bastard!" Screamed Ranma, as he landed at the deserted lot just a block from the Tendo Dojo. Remembering to not speak aloud when one old lady walking her dog hitched her Kimono and ran dragging the dog behind. She knew better than to hang around a pissed martial artist. 'You tried to take control of my body!'   
""Huh? I can't do that!""  
'What? I did that?' Screaming inside your own mind is a great way to get a headache decided Ranma calming down.   
""Yes you did! Here! Try it with this rock!"" Ranma attempted to hold the stone and channel Ki like he had seen the Meijin, only to have it explode in a tiny puff of dust.   
"Maybe this time." Puff. "Again!" Puff! Puff! Puff! "Arghhh!! "There must be some more stones around here somewhere!"   
"Ranma? What are you doing?" "Er.. Hii Akane.. er. heh. nothing."   
"If you say so.... anyway, I got our passes from Sensei for the food festival at school tomorrow."   
"There's a school festival? How come we didn't know sooner.?"   
"I dunno. Seems like they just forgot to tell our class! And I really wanted to help with a stall this year but now there's no time!" Pouted Akane.  
'Well that explains why.' Thought Ranma.   
"So are you going to come?"   
"Huh? Oh.. I dunno."   
"Ranma? Are you feeling okay? I said 'free' and food'!"   
"Gee Akane. maybe I have more on my mind than just eating, okay?"   
"Huh. Whatever. I'm going home."   
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
*******************  
  
'Where is that stupid tomboy? She's got the passes!' Muttered Ranma waiting where he had agreed to meet Akane.   
""Ohh! Ranma! look!""  
'Whoa. I didn't know Furinken had a go club.'   
""Ah! that book! I want it!""  
'Touya Meijin's Go Journal?'   
""Pleasssssse?""   
"Hey! How can I win?"   
"Just sit down here and try to solve these problems miss."  
'Miss? Oh man. when?'   
""Kid with a soda about 10 minutes ago. you didn't even notice?""  
'Obviously.' "Okay! Give me a problem!" 'Ohh. I can do it. I'll do it Sai!'   
""You paid attention enough to solve it? (though it is an easy one)"" 'Hehe.Watch!'   
"That's right! Here's your prize!"  
'Tissues?'  
""You probably have to do a harder one to win!""   
"Hey! Give me a harder one!"   
"..."  
'Hey! Aren't you gonna give me the answer already?'   
""I thought you wanted to do it yourself?""  
'Hey I wasn't paying that much attention.'   
""3-14, 4-14, 1-16""  
"Hehehe. Soda? Another one!"   
""Ranma. why don't you just ask him to skip to the hardest one?""  
'No way! Some of the other prizes are snacks!'  
  
D: "Hey Hiroshi, where are you going?"   
H: "I hear some really cute girl is cleaning up at the Go club booth, I thought I'd go check it out."   
D: "Hey wait for me!"   
H: "Oh. it's only Ranma."   
D: "Huh? Since when can Ranma play go?"  
  
"Gyeh. People are watching. I don't wanna be recognized! Quick! skip to the hardest one!" Snapped Ranma.   
"Eh? Okay. But you have to be pretty advanced to solve this one. You'd have to be at the level of Touya Akira to solve this one." Ranma let out a decidedly girlish giggle at this statement.  
"Capturing territory on a table with stones? Go's lame, Shougi is a thousand times more fun!"   
"Who the hell're you?" Questioned Ranma.  
"You can call me Kaga, cutie."  
  
H: "Well hey I guess it's not all bad. We still get to see Ranma totally beat up someone!"  
  
'Sai, I'm gonna totally beat up this guy.'   
""Ah! He put out a cigarette on the goban!! Please Ranma! I wanna beat him!""  
'No way! He's mine!' Stated Ranma getting into a fighting stance. Somewhere on the sideline Hinako Sensei hmphed loudly while holding up a 5 yen coin meaningfully, 'Er. okay. you can do it!'.   
"Kaga! You solved the problem! Just take the book and go!" Demanded Tsutsui.  
""Ah! My book!""  
"I hate Go! And I hate Touya Akira, I beat that..."   
"Oh puh-lease. I don't need your life story, just sit down all ready so I can beat you." Said Ranma, rolling her eyes.   
"Huh?"  
"Are we gonna play or not?"   
"Um. okay, I'll show you my strength and if I win you join the shougi club (and be my girlfriend ). If you win I'll apologize or whatever." "Er.. Kaga.? I don't think she's even a student here."   
"Actually I am."   
"Really?!" Asked Tsutsui with hearts in his eyes.   
"Geez. not you too."   
  
""17-4.""  
"Hahahahaha!!! You can't even hold the stones properly!"   
"Shut up! I'm new at this!" 'Ah! Is that Akane?' "Hey! Akane!"  
""Ranma! The stone!""  
'Huh? Oh crap.' "Oops."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Geez. I can't believe I'm doing this."   
"It's your own fault Ranma. You told them you'd play and the teams for the tournament have to be all boys."  
"But I AM a boy."   
"Yeah, well you're the one who wanted to be all cloak and dagger about this." Stated Nabiki as she attempted to strap down Ranma-chans ample bosum to make her look like a boy.   
"...it hurts! do I really have to?"   
"Ranma, how many boys do you know with breasts?"  
"..."  
'This is YOUR fault Sai. I can't believe you lost.'   
""You made the mistake.""  
..'.'   
"Geez Ranma.. you make a really cute boy !" Commented Nabiki as Ranma pulled on the oversized boys uniform.  
"..."  
  
********  
  
'So this is Kaio. Tsutsui says they got a real good go club.' Ranma wondered around for a bit before watching a couple of guys setting up for a game.   
"Hey Ranma."  
"Nabiki? What're you doing here?"  
"Don't you know? I'm the manager of the Furinken Go club!"   
"Since when.?" Asked Ranma suspiciously.  
"Actually... only since yesterday. It was easy since Tsutsui owes me money."   
"...are you going to blackmail me?"   
"Maybe." Ranma watched non-plussed as one of the players knocked the stones from the game, replacing them awkwardly.   
"Oh hey! You did it wrong!"   
"Huh?"   
"... it was like this and this.... and this...."   
"Hey! I knew that... get lost kid!"   
"Geez. what's his problem?"  
"He was trying to cheat Ranma. You really do have a lot to learn."   
"Really?"   
"You know Ranma that was pretty impressive, putting the stones back from memory..."  
"Not really... I just noticed the stones kinda looked like the shape of a cup raman and..."  
"Oh hey!" Interrupted Nabiki non-plussed. "Isn't that Tsutsui and Kaga!" Ranma ran off to greet the two other team members like old friends leaving Nabiki to wonder about the incident just days before. Maybe Akane was right and boys were just weird.  
  
**********  
  
"Your name.." Announced Kaga. "Is Ranma Saotome. A First Year at Furinken High."   
"Erk. How... how...."   
"Relax, our manager got permission from one of the juniors for you to use his ID. "  
"Er.. yeh... yeh... Ranma huh?"   
"Ranko, even if you are a student at Furinken, you can't use your own name, it'll be too obvious you're a girl!" Explain Tsutsui.   
"Uh huh."  
"And besides," Added Kaga. "This Saotome guy has a reputation as a cross dresser so no one'll think twice about you being such a cute boy!"  
"That's it. prepare to die!"  
""Ranma! The tournament! Kill him after the tournament!""  
'...'   
"Hey! What's with the clock?" Asked Ranma tapping the clock lightly.   
"Ah! don't touch that!" Tsutsui explained the timed game to Ranma who took it all in easily.  
'You coulda warned me Sai!"   
""...we didn't have clocks in shusaku's era.""  
'Sai. I wanna play Go.'  
""That's great Ranma! I'll teach you properly after the tournament.""  
'No. I mean now.'  
""...""  
'Your too good, it'll attract attention and someone'll notice I'm not a girl... er... boy!'   
""... you'll lose.""  
'I know, but the faster we lose the faster we get to go!' Insubstantial despair. 'Hey least you can like watch the other games or something.'  
  
"Ranma. what happened to you... you suck."   
"Sh.. shutup... go back to your own game." muttered Ranma.   
"My games already finished. Even Tsutsui is finished. Er. Ranma you could just quit."   
"...don't wanna."   
"Eh... it's okay Ranma, Kaga and I won so we still get into the next game."  
"Ranma. I can't believe you're this bad." Commented Nabiki drably. " I can't believe these guys wanted you to play.. they must have been really desperate for players."   
"I'm still learning dammit!"  
"I don't understand. you played a really good game yesterday (except for that one mistake.)... where did all that skill go?"   
"You didn't know? Ranma is just super lucky sometimes." Ranma glared at Nabiki. "Well it's true. you win all the time at stuff just by luck." Glare.   
"Huh. Well I learnt a lot in this game. I'll be better in the next game!" Sweatdrop x3.  
  
***  
  
"...you still really suck.... are you even taking this seriously Ranma?" Asked Nabiki.   
"No, not really. I don't wanna attract any attention, just like you said."  
"Look Ranma, I'm a reasonable woman. You are representing Furinken's Go Club. I am the manager of Furinkens's Go Club."   
"So?"  
"So you either start winning or you and your little friends will witness the reality of life without dignity or financial gain for the remainder of your school lives - and very possibly longer."   
"Nabiki.... you've met my father right? This is pretty much the future I have to look forward to anyway."   
"... fine, win and I won't tell Akane you didn't eat the bento she made."  
"...she made bento. brrr." 'Sai! Please play! My life depends upon it!'  
""I thought you wanted..."" Sai recalled the previous time Akane had prepared a meal.. in a crude form of feedback, just as Sai's depression gave Ranma nausea, Ranma's nausea gave Sai depression. ""I'll do it. despite the pitifully bad position I have to continue the game from! Even with the horrendous handicap against this admittedly mediocre but well practiced...""  
"Hey!" Interrupted the opponent. "Either continue playing or resign!"   
""8,3.""  
  
  
**********  
  
"So by 2 wins, 1 loss, Furinken wins the tournament!"   
"We did it!" Yelped Tsutsui triumphantly.   
"I, Kuno Tatewaki, Furinken designated representative am here to receive this honor bestowed on our school in this noble pursuit erk."  
"Can it Kuno, I'm the Go Clubs manager!" Nabiki interrupted. 'attract no attention Ranma. attract no attention Ranma.' she chanted mentally.   
"Yeah! Beat it Kuno"  
'Ranma-no-baka.' Though Nabiki.  
"PIG TAILED GODDESS! Why are you dressed so crudel? Truly 'tis is not a becoming look!"   
"Oops."   
"What's going on here? You! You're not a student at Furinken?"   
"No! I go to Furinken!"   
"I'm sorry sir I made her do it!" Stammered Tsutsui.  
"Her?" The announcer peered closely at Ranma. "Furinken is disqualified! Kaio wins!"   
"I'm really a boy, dammit!"   
"Come my fair pigtailed one... obviously these cretins," he peered meaningfully at Kaga and Tsutsui "have brainwashed you into believing you're.."   
"Shut up Kuno! Leave me alone Baka! Nabikiiii! Please don't make me eat the bento! Please."   
"...I'll think about." Nabiki said absently walking away, replaying that last game over and over in her head. It'd been a while since she'd played Go but she'd have to be blind to have missed Ranma's strength.  
"Tendo Ranko?" Ranma was fairly oblivious to someone calling her with the rarely used pseudonym.   
"Huh? Oh Touya. Hi."   
"Why didn't you enter on Furinken's girl's team?"  
'Byeh. 'cos I'm not a girl.' Thought Ranma. "Furinken doesn't have enough members to form a whole team yet."   
"The individual event?"  
..'.there's an individual event?' "Eto. a team game seamed like more fun?" Sweatdrop. "Er.... you here with your school club or something?"  
"Not exactly, I'm starting at Kaio next term and I was checking things out."   
"Um. Sorry Touya, I gotta go, I'm sort of a person non grata around here right now."   
"I won't run from you anymore Ranko! I know now I have to surpass you to achieve the hand of god."  
  
****************************  
  
'Sai. I really felt something when I was placing the stones for you. What is the hand of god?'   
""It's..""  
'I. I know, you told me before. but why? Why does it mean so much?'  
""Ranma, it's.""  
'It must be pretty incredible. You want it, that Meijin-guy wants it, Touya wants it. Sai, I think I want it too.' 


	5. hikaran4

H: "Hey, Daisuke!"   
D: "Hiroshi?"   
H: "That kid over there. isn't that a Kaio uniform?"   
D: "Yeah! What's someone from Kaio doing. well. here? Ah! He's coming this way!"   
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl named Tendo? A first year?"   
H to D: "Hunh?"   
D to H: "A first year named Tendo, it must be another guy here for Akane."   
H: "Oh yeah. she should be around here somewhere.... hey, there's Saotome Ranma, he's her fiancée, he probably knows. " "F.Fiancée?"   
H to D: "I always love watching their faces when they hear she's engaged."   
"Saotome Ranma?" Asked Touya politely, pointedly ignoring the gathering crowd (it's a go-pro thing). "I'm looking for Tendo Ranko."   
"Hey... you're the go-guy from that time and that other time!" Yelped Ranma pointing an accusatory finger. "Um.."   
""Touya Akira."" Supplied Sai.   
"Touya Akira!"   
"Eto. I'd like to play Tendo-san again and if you could tell...."   
"No way, 'she' is never playing go again if I have anything to do with it." Smirked Ranma. Touya was dumbfounded. Ranma stared at the smaller boy who had paled considerably and was building up one hell of a battle aura. 'That didn't come out quite right, huh?' Ranma asked Sai.   
""...You're on your own with this one.""   
"You won't let your fiancée play go? Why?" Demanded Touya furiously.   
"Yes Ranma, why can't your fiancée play go?" Asked Akane, a picture of calm before she malleted Ranma into LEO. Touya was dumbfounded for the second time. It was that girl that had attacked Ranko the same way.   
"Do I know you?" Asked Akane curiously.   
"Er. no. no." stated Touya backing up slowly.   
"Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously.   
'God don't let her be able to smell fear.'   
"Huh. Someone said there was someone out here looking for me." She stated absently. "Oh well!" Massive moodswing. I'll be in the gym if anyone wants me. hmhmhm." Sweetness and light.   
"Geez. stupid Akane,,,, what she got a map of every swimming pool and aqueduct in town?" Grumbled Ranma - albeit Ranma-chan as she re-entered the school gate.   
"T-Tendo Ranko?" Asked Touya with relief. "What? You still here?" Asked Ranma, wringing out her shirt while absently winding Kuno with a kick to the gut before stowing the unconscious body in the gardeners shed.   
"Um.. yeah.. I wanted you to know I've been practicing to become a more worthy opponent, I want to play you again."   
"Sorry. I can't play you now."   
"Because of your fiancée?" Ranma stood stock-still trying to think of a possible response, Sai panicking in the background was not helping the situation   
"Hmm. Well yeah, I guess that's a good enough reason."   
"What Ranko-chan means to say is you need to speak to her manager." Imposed Nabiki. "Jeez you're an idiot Ranma." Nabiki added in a whisper only Ranma could hear. "Ranko is busy preparing for the team tournament with the other girls."   
'Girls?' Thought Ranma indignantly.   
"So she won't be playing any outside matches right now."   
"Won't be? But I...!"   
"Sorry, bye!" Nabiki pointedly closed the door on the poor kid, and being the master of.. . erm... information gathering she was waited until she heard him walk away. "I never thought I'd see the day Saotome Ranma turned down a challenge."   
"I wasn't turning it down!" Ranma retorted. "I was just putting it off for a while!" Nabiki looked askance until Ranma added. "That guy! He's really good! I need to learn more before I can win against him!"  
  
**************************  
  
'Girl's tournament?' Though Touya.  
"Dammit! I will not wear a dress just to play you Tendo Ranko!"  
  
**************************  
  
"Nabiki! I decided! I'm going to play Go as a boy!"   
"No you're not Ranma."   
"Sure, I'll just join the club as the real Ranma Saotome and.... why not?"   
"Remember when you asked me if I was going to blackmail you?"   
"..."   
"Think of it this way Ranma, how do you think your team mates would feel to find out the reason they were disqualified was because you were a boy pretending to be a girl pretending to be a boy?"  
"..."   
"Exactly. Now here's how it's really going to work, you'll keep playing go as Ranko. I will keep being the manager."   
"Why would you want to..? It's not like you get paid for being the manager or nothin."   
"Actually the manager does receive a small subsidy for each member... but that's not why, I want to keep an eye on the Go club. I hadn't realized there was an avenue for profit there."   
"So why do I gotta be a girl?"   
"It's more fun this way."  
  
******************  
  
""Cheer up Ranma, you still get to play Go.""   
'I guess so.'   
"Ranma?"   
"Kasumi?"   
"Dr Tofu came by earlier, he said you might like this."   
"Huh?" Ranma tentatively lifted the lid on the box Kasumi had given him.   
"Alright! A Goban!"   
"Eh? He didn't say what was in it. Just that a friend of his thought you might like it and apologized about the class. I didn't know you were interested in Go Ranma."   
"Huh? Oh I only just started. Do you know how to play Kasumi?"   
"Me? A little. I haven't played in quite a while though."   
"Play me?"   
"The dinner..." Kasumi explained regretfully. "No problem! I'll help! Onegai shimasu!" "Okay!" Replied Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Ranma! Have you seen Kasu..oh. Kasumi, what are you doing in here?"   
"Oh my! I completely lost track of time!"   
"It's okay Kasumi, I was about to resign anyway!" Ranma added cheerfully.   
"Ha! The great Ranma Saotome quitting? I never thought I'd see the day!"   
"Akane! That was uncalled for!"   
"It's okay Kasumi, I'm only a beginner so I gotta expect to lose, right?"   
"I'm glad to hear you say that Ranma, I really enjoyed our game, lets play again sometime!"   
"Sure!"   
"Go? I can play go!"   
"Sorry Akane, I promised Kasumi I'd help her with dinner."   
"Oh. Well I'll help too!"  
Mistake. Big Mistake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Ooh. so sick."   
"Really Ranma. If you knew Akane made it, why'd you eat it.?"   
"....people change. I thought she might have gotten better at cooking...." pondered Ranma aloud, "that and I thought it was vegetable... who knew rice went that colour?"   
"Gee.. if I didn't know you better Saotome I'd think you were a decent human being."   
"Oh my. Is Ranma going to be okay?"   
"I'm fine Kasumi.. Genki! Gen~barf."   
"Er. Tsutsui-kun called to remind you about the tournament Saturday. Shall I call him back and tell him you won't be able to make it?"   
"No way! I'm fine. really. ~urgh."   
"Nabiki, how's the Go Club going?"   
"Pretty good actually."   
"I'm helping!" Interrupted Akane.   
"Yeah, between all the girls joining with romantic idea's of infiltrating Kaio and all the boy's Akane keeps beating up and dragging in, we must have about 15 members... except Tsutsui is the only one that can actually play."   
"Hey! Once they play a bit I'm sure they'll like it! And what about me! I can play!"  
"Go isn't a contact sport Akane."   
"Ranma doesn't count. He tried to give me a handicap!"   
"Well he is a better player than you Akane."   
"That's just because he's been playing longer than me!"  
"Actually Akane, Ranma has only been playing for a couple of weeks now and you play with daddy all the time."   
"Sh-shutup Nabiki! This is all your fault Ranma no Baka!" Screamed Akane storming out of the room.   
"Oh my god! Nabiki... did you just defend me? For free? It's like a mirilbleeerghh."   
"Shutup Saotome or I'll forget that you've already been punished enough."   
"So how many do we need to play at the next tournament? I mean real players."   
"Hu. hard to say. I can play if I have to but I'm afraid Akane will insist on being on the girl's team... she can play all right as long as there are no... erm... incidents that incite violence. Tsutsui can't play in the tournament because of exams and Kaga won't join because of the Shougi club." 


End file.
